everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurora Blader
Aurora Blader is a 2019 introduced all around character, the daughter of Balder from Norse Mythology. In the destiny conflict, Aurora sides with the royals for loving her destiny, unaware of her ending. A constant girl made with happiness and laughter, she swears to fill Ragnarok with peace. If only she wasn't as dumb as she normally is. Character Personality Aurora is a girl who you can only guess would be happy and filled with positive thoughts. She constantly has a smile etched onto her face, and greets those with a beam wherever she goes. Aurora is a social woman, talking to anyone and can never shut her mouth even in life or death situations. Despite being royal, Aurora prefers to be more outgoing and like a peasant, rather then what you would call a very gaudy and stoic woman. At times, Aurora lacks the ability to think and can never be intelligent in a threatening place. Instinct controls Aurora, and she constantly forgets words with the biggest brain fart in the world. Because of this, Aurora can seem dumb, and has been said multiple by her own room-mate that she is defiantly not the sharpest axe in the weapon's shed. At times, Aurora can be nosy, loving to hear the drama others have. Sadly for them, Aurora can not keep a secret others have, nor her own, sometimes leading to a possible plan being revealed to the public or the enemy. However, Aurora is greatly romantic, dreaming of a possible love at one time or another. Appearance Aurora is a great girl when it comes to her looks. She had silky golden hair that reaches until her waist, blending into the sun normally around her. Aurora has really pale brown skin, to the point it looks like a darker version of white chocolate. Her really dark blue eyes are spellbinding, just like her long arms and legs. Interests and Hobbies Socialising Aurora is the one who socialises even in the last days of life, chatting constantly to even the cruellest of others. Despite others saying this just a thing she does, Aurora declares talking as a hobby. Happy Omens Things such as the sun, flowers and love in people are something Aurora takes a grand interest in, and enjoys people who personally like all of the omens, Aurora thinking they will have a 'happy life.' Abilities Powers * Happiness Growing: '''Aurora has a nice skill, one which the girl constantly uses. Able to turn one's emotions into positivity, Aurora can make an angry one become all cupcakes and rainbows. Temporarily, of course. * '''Immortality: '''Sharing this gift with her father, Aurora can not be harmed by anything, thus making her immortal. The only weakness may be mistletoe, though. Skillset * '''Social Interactions: '''Aurora's happy nature is well recommended in social areas, as Aurora is suburb in the skills of interacting and speech. Myth How Does the Myth Go? ODIN and FRIGG’s son BALDUR is the Shining One — a champion of goodness, innocence and forgiveness. He is loved by everybody. Wait! News has just reached us that he was killed by LOKI. But how did he die? He was supposed to be invulnerable. His mother made sure of it — she got every living thing in existence to promise never to harm him, thus making him completely indestructible. In fact, BALDUR was so impervious to injury that at banquets guests used to amuse themselves by hurling sharp objects at him. Not dying horribly was a hilarious party trick of his. So how did LOKI kill the unkillable kid? (It’s more convoluted than Agatha Christie or a Dan Brown novel but bear with us.) Ah yes, when all the world was promising not to hurt him, there was an exception. Mistletoe. Yes, mistletoe. Frankly, mistletoe was so tiny and insignificant that FRIGG didn’t even bother to ask. Oops. When LOKI found out, he made a dart of sharpened mistletoe and gave it to a blind god called HOD. In the middle of a banquet, HOD with sharp ears and sharp mistletoe hit the target. Zap! The good god was now good and dead. Don’t panic — there was a resurrection clause. With extensive mourning by all living things on Earth, he might have been brought back to life. But no. It failed — one old hag called Thokk refused to weep, saying he never did anything for her. But that’s not the end of it. The old hag turned out to have been arch-villain LOKI in one of his many disguises. When confronted, he tried to escape by turning into a salmon. But he was not slippery enough to escape the net and now faces perpetual punishment. There’s even more! HOD turns out to be BALDUR’s unsuspecting twin brother. How does Aurora come into It? TBA Viewpoint of Destiny Being raised by a mortal woman, Aurora never knew about her parentage until her mother told her. Not staying long enough to hear she'll die, Aurora sides with the royals, loving the fact that's she related to Odin and probably a lot more gods. Relationships Mother Living with her for most of her life, Aurora loves her mum, desoite her being mortal. Owning the florist shop have Aurora her passion for flowers, something she is thankful of. While she can get annoyed by Aurora's dumb aura, they still adore each other. Balder Aurora respects her real father, and loves him only from the stories she read of him, not getting up to the bit where he dies from Loki. Aurora is thankful for being related to him (because she's technically royal), but of course, loves her mother. Friends Suggest for some friendships! She needs them. ;3 Licinia Lucine Aurora is a like, a close friend to the cookie making mytho! Aurora can match with her upbeat and friendly personality, and personally is there for all the yummy and delicious cookies Licinia makes. Pets Ginger Ginger is ironically, the name for Aurora's cat. When Aurora lived with the mortals, her mother gave her the cat as a sixth year birthday gift. While Ginger is sweet to her owner, the cat is fierce and a bit too overprotective of Aurora. Still, the two make a good duo at times. Romance TBA Enemies Aurora doesn't have enemies, but you can suggest some! Outfits TBA Class Schedule '''First Period: Ancient Arts Second Period: ''' Godly Kingdom Management '''Third Period: Mythematics Fourth Period: Mythos Magic Lunch Fifth Period: Achlemy Sixth Period: Healing 101 Quotes Trivia * Aurora's birthday is September 30th, making her a Libra. * Her last name is the name of her myth parent, Balder, with the words mixed up. It's also an inside joke Itchy had with Aurora's concept, saying she constantly needed the toilet. * Aurora's favourite colours are pink and yellow, but pink overpowers yellow. * If Aurora was in the MCU, she'd probably be Korg, a rock like hero who first appeared in Thor: Raganrok. * Aurora's favourite food is any type of cookies and biscuit, her favourite one that has the smarties in a chocolate mold. She loves them. Gallery TBA Category:Itchy's Characters Category:Itchy's Content Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Work in Progress Category:Females